


2:34

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: tell us if you’re going home, so i can call youit’s my first time asking a guy to stay, don’t go home yet





	2:34

**Author's Note:**

> Rollarcoasterwrite on Tumblr started Jjongsmonth fic fest thing and I've decided to write a story a day for it. I'm just cross-posting here ^_^ All of these fics are inspired by his songs and lyrics he wrote, which are what the summaries are

           When Kibum had planned the party, he hadn’t expected a huge thunderstorm to knock out all power in their apartment, but invites were sent, food and booze ordered, and he wasn’t about to let it all go to waste because of a slight technical difficulty. He borrowed a small generator from their friend Minho’s parents and lit way too many candles to brighten up the place. The music was supplied by a radio with Bluetooth capabilities that could run on batteries.  Jonghyun wasn’t sure about trusting a few dozen, mostly drunk, college kids with the number of lit candles around the apartment at first, but now a few hours in, a few drinks under his belt, and the sweet man talking to him softly in the warm glow of the few between them.. He couldn’t spare a thought to worry about that.

           He had noticed him when his first drink was being poured. The man had been leaning against the back of the couch, casually sipping his beer and tapping his foot to the music. Jonghyun had a vague recognition of him, probably from one of the parties Kibum either threw himself or dragged him to, but he couldn’t place a name. It took downing his first drink and starting the second to send a flirty smile his way when his eyes landed on him in his survey of the room. The slow smile pulling on the man’s face made Jonghyun’s stomach flip a little.

           Dark hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, some strands curling around his face as they fell from the band. Beautiful eyes behind cute thick-rimmed, round glasses, and such an attractive smile as it was reflected in the crinkling of his eyes as he approached.

           Ah, his name was Jinki, a Principal ballet dancer for the Seoul City Ballet, and just a few months older than he was. His voice was deep and soft, but so captivating it wasn’t that hard to focus on him over the volume of the booming music and loud people around them. He was easy with laughter, and smooth with the lines. He was oh so handsome in the flickering light of the candles.

           As the second drink was finished Jonghyun was pleasantly enjoying the way Jinki was moving his finger in soft circles on his thigh. As the party continued, the fear Jinki would leave without seeing him again bubbled up in Jonghyun’s stomach. He liked him, felt a warm spark and a deep attraction he hadn’t felt in a long while, and before he could think about it the words were slowly leaving his lips. “Stay with me tonight. Don’t go home yet.”

           Jinki’s finger stopped caressing his thigh for a minute before he was slowly smiling, eyes soft. “Why don’t we go somewhere a little more, private?”

           Their drinks were left on the table as Jonghyun curled their fingers together, leading Jinki across the apartment to his room. He unlocked it with the key on his wrist. Their first kiss was soft and brief. Jinki’s hand was flat on the wall next to his head, lips parted slightly as he stepped closer and quietly asked, “May I kiss you?”

           “Yes,” Was whispered, breath felt against Jinki’s lips as he moved. The kisses deepened, Jonghyun’s hands moving to curl tightly in the soft fabric of Jinki’s sweater. He felt so tingly and warm. Whether it was the alcohol or the kisses being laid down his neck, he wasn’t quite sure. The music sheets cascaded around the bed were carefully moved to the desk before Jinki was softly shoved back onto the mattress. His sweater was laying somewhere near the locked door, belt unbuckled and hair disheveled. He was breathtaking. He had never been one for casual sex, but as he climbed over Jinki for more kisses he was glad he asked a man to stay the night for the first time.

—---

           The bright light coming from his window made him squeeze his eyes completely shut and groan loudly in disdain. He wiggled a little and froze when he felt movement next to him. He peeked over with one eye and blush covered his cheeks when he saw Jinki’s profile. His bare chest rose and fell with his soft breaths, hair cascaded over the pillow, and head laying on his arm he had lifted up. His nose scrunched cutely as he began to wake up. As he groaned softly his hand came up to rub at his eyes. A few moments later he was turning onto his right side, eyes opening and a soft smile spreading across his face as he met the gaze of Jonghyun. His voice was deep and gravely as he mumbled, “Good Morning Gorgeous. You wouldn’t happen to have ibuprofen would you?”

           “Oh, um,” Jonghyun turned, wiggling a little to get his legs untangled, and once he curled his fingers around the small bottle he kept on his bedside table he returned to his spot to hand it over. “Here, I’ll go get you some water.”

           As he moved to the edge of the bed, he reached just enough to grab his robe, wrapping it around himself and heading toward the door as Jinki pushed up against the headboard. The blanket was pooled around his naval, hair falling around his face in little waves. He smiled when Jonghyun returned to bed, a plate with two muffins and two bottles of water held in the crook of his arm. “I thought you might be a little hungry.”

           “Thank you,” Jinki took a few pills, and smiled as he took a bite of his muffin. There were crumbs on his bottom lip as he softly said, “You’re really cute.”

           “Ah.. ah, thanks,” His head dipped down, trying to hide how bashful he was.

           “I’d really like the chance to take you out on a proper date,” Jinki scratched the back of his neck, a little nervous himself, as his eyes flicked back over to him. “Jonghyun, if you’d like that.”

           “Oh!” With a little laugh, he smiled over at him, moving a strand of hair behind his ear. “I’d really like that.”


End file.
